


（pwp）没有面包，但是有Charles

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 1930s背景，A查O万，贫苦夫夫艰难生活的一次doi





	（pwp）没有面包，但是有Charles

到该睡觉的时候了，David却一直哭个不停。Erik把他抱在怀里哄着，让小婴儿躺在他的臂弯里，轻轻摇晃着，嘴里低低哼唱着听不出词句的安眠曲。已经哄了好一会了，可David的哭声却完全没有要停下来的意思。Erik被吵得头昏脑涨，他觉得自己就快要崩溃了。Charles朝Erik招了招手，平摊开双臂示意着让他来试试。Erik把David交给Charles，Charles吻了吻孩子小小的娇嫩的脸蛋，然后抱着他在房间里走动，一边走一边哼着温柔的歌谣，并用手轻轻地拍着他的后背。他走到另一边的墙壁，然后折回，再回到Erik的身边时，David的哭号声已经低了下去。Charles望着Erik得意地一笑，用口型骄傲地说“看啊他更喜欢我”。Erik本来的被磨光了耐心而疲倦无神的眼睛因Charles的活泼举动而泛起一丝亮光。David渐渐安静下来，Charles将他放进摇篮里。期间Erik也得了充足的休息，耳朵清静了之后灵魂便回到了他的身体里，他不像之前那样烦躁了，转而用一种平静的目光注视着Charles做着这些事——Charles在有节奏地晃着摇篮，直至David发出平稳的呼吸声。

David终于睡着了。

两个男人围在摇篮旁，在确认这一点之后如释重负地舒了一口气。他们抬眼看向对方，不约而同地微笑起来。Erik慢慢将额头抵在Charles的颈间，发出一声叹息。他感到Charles搭在他的肩膀上的手臂在收紧，这让他产生了一种安心的感觉。在被儿子的哭声吵到高度紧张之后，他逐渐放松下来，绷紧的神经得以松弛。哭声停息后身边变得无比的安静。为了节省电费他们只开了一盏电灯，在昏暗的光线中，两个人坐在熟睡的婴孩旁边，静静地倚靠在一起。

“我得承认还是你更会照顾孩子。”Erik压低声音说。

Charles无声地笑了笑，没有反驳。

他们很有默契地把David哭闹着不睡觉的原因归咎于Erik抱他哄他的姿势不太对，而非David没吃饱。食品橱里空空如也。那是一个木质的橱柜，外表上虽然磨损严重但依稀还能摸到雕刻上的复古的花纹。他们总是没有足够的食物去填满它，橱柜里空荡荡的，Erik觉得它实在是大的过分。在他一次次打开柜门又失望地关上时，他都会觉得它又大，又多余。

“走吧，”Charles说，“我们也该睡觉了。”

Erik点了点头，站起身，向他们的卧床走去。那是一张陈旧的木床，一坐上去就“吱呀”作响，晃得好像自己坐在某只小船上。Erik总担心那四只床腿会在哪一天突然地断掉。木床就在摇篮的几米开外。他们的房间拢共也就这么大的地方。

床不算大，一个人睡还算宽敞，两个人睡便显得拥挤。但在这个温度骤降又没有足够的御寒被褥的时节，挤在一起正好能相拥着取暖。

他们躺下了，但还没有睡着。时钟当当地敲了十一下，声音在四壁之间清晰地回荡。现在也许是晚上十一点，也许不是。那个钟是Erik从外面捡回来的，他花了一天的时间试着修好它，但显然做的远不及专业的钟表匠那般好。

Erik睁着眼睛，窗外皎洁明亮的月光刺痛了他的眼睛，让他全无睡意。他翻了个身，面朝着房间里。Erik盯着衣柜下只露出一角的棋盘，黑白两色的棋子散落在四周，有的大有的小。和时钟一样，象棋也是捡来的。Erik从垃圾桶里翻到它的时候还不是一整套的棋子，他又寻找了许多处的垃圾场，才将它配齐。这是他们贫穷艰难的生活里为数不多的乐趣，将眼睛和心思都放在棋局上，然后暂时地忘记种种的不如意。Erik望着那盘棋。和Charles好久没下棋了，他想。

“怎么了？”Charles感觉到了身边人翻来覆去的动作，打了个哈欠，出声问道。

“没什么。”Erik小声说。

Charles的手先是搭在Erik的腰上，然后又向上移动，贴在他的心口。Erik感觉到Charles靠了过来，将他紧紧地搂住。他在Charles的拥抱中，放下了防线。

“我是不是做的很差？”他沮丧地问。

Charles动了动，好似很意外他会这样问。“什么？”

“我赚不到很多的钱，也照顾不好David。”

Erik难过地缩起身体。Charles的手从Erik的胸口拿开，摸向他的脸颊。Erik把脸靠在他温热的手掌中，用嘴唇亲吻了他掌心上的薄茧。

“这不是你的错，我的朋友，”Charles用安慰的语气说道，“我们都知道，这不是你的错。”

这不是Erik的错，也不是Charles的错。但他们却都在实实在在地忍受着寒冷和饥饿。

“转过来，”Charles温和地说，“让我看看你。”

Erik转向Charles，面对着他。两人的气息扑在对方脸上，Alpha和Omega的信息素在此时一齐散发了出来，和谐地交融、混合。Charles温柔地凝睇着Erik的眼睛，与此同时用手掌轻拍着Erik的后背，和刚从哄David的手法相似。他微笑着看向Erik眼眸里的星光，耐心地等待着那些亮点由凌乱地晃动到渐渐安定下来。每一次都是这样。Charles总能及时地抚平Erik不安的情绪。

“很好。”Charles凑上前吻了吻Erik的嘴唇，仿佛这是一个奖励。当他想要退开时Erik却按住了他的后脑勺，让这个吻继续下去。

Erik的舌头伸进Charles的口腔急切地寻求着，Charles回应了他。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，难舍难分。这不是一个晚安吻。他们吻得炽烈而缠绵，脑海中一片空白，只想吻得更深。越是深入，就越是忘我。忘了自己，也忘了糟糕的现状。哭泣的婴儿、空空如也的食品柜、找不到工作的难言之苦，都一齐忘了个干净。Charles翻身将Erik压在身下，他细致地抚慰着Erik的唇舌，舌尖在Erik口中每一处敏感的嫩肉上滑过。Erik闭上眼睛，兴奋地微微颤抖。他们分泌出更多的津液，吞咽下对方的口水，嘴巴吸出了声音，沉沦在这个激烈的亲吻中，晕头转向。

分开后才稍稍清醒了些。睁开眼，又看到家里冷清的景象。

“你想要吗？”Charles的手指插进了Erik的头发间，按压着他的头皮。这很舒服，让Erik的身体又瘫软了几分。

“我们很久没做这个了。”他懒懒地说。

言下之意是很久没做了，所以现在得做一次。

“好。”Charles笑了笑。“但是得快一点，我明天还要起早去工地。”

他们动了起来，木床在寂静的夜里“吱呀吱呀”地叫唤。Erik换到了一种最容易射出来的姿势。他趴在枕头上，抬高屁股，分开双腿。Charles挤到了他的两腿之间，伸手抚摸着Erik健壮有力的两只大腿。他做起体力活来不会比那些Alpha差，但是很可惜，雇主们不愿意让Omega出现在工地上。

Charles俯身趴在Erik身上，在他优美的脊背上落下深深浅浅的亲吻，并顺着他的脊椎一路向下，来到他的腰间。当Charles的舌头与Erik的后腰接触到的一瞬间，Erik颤栗着漏出一声呻吟。Erik的腰很细，如果有时间的话，Charles很愿意用手来细细描摹着他流畅的腰线，好好欣赏这美丽的腰肢。但是现在他没有时间熬夜。所以Charles用舌头在他腰上的凹陷处来回用力舔舐着，他知道Erik的这里非常敏感。果不其然没舔多久Erik就像是要快支撑不住一样地发出了喘息，双腿颤动着，上半身也在随着呼吸一起一伏。

“嘘，嘘。”Charles提醒他，“别吵醒了David。”

他立马安静下来。咬着自己的拳头，把声音堵在喉咙里。

Charles把双手扶在他的屁股上，埋头用舌尖轻扫过他的穴口。“唔！”他抖了一抖，穴口猛地收紧。Charles的手掌在他的臀肉上摩挲着，让他的Omega放轻松。他的体液从甬道中流出，与Charles的口水混在一起，让入口处变得潮湿而滑腻。Charles先是试着让中指浅浅地探入，在那里勾动着，指腹按压着肠壁，缓缓转圈。Erik的身体变得异常灵敏，他的后穴一开一合，挤压着Charles的手指。又一股液体涌了出来，沿着Charles的手指滴下。Omega湿得厉害。

Charles缓慢地将一整根手指推了进去，Erik“呜呜”地叫着，他把头埋在枕头里，沉闷的声音透过棉花和布料，传入Charles的耳朵里。他的中指只剩了指根还露在外面。而最前端所触碰到的，大概就是Erik的腺体。Charles用手腕小心地控制着手指的进退，每当擦碰到前列腺时，都会引起一阵更为强烈的战栗。Erik的双腿绷紧了，膝盖抵在床单上。他紧紧地吸着Charles的手指，不准他离开。突破时是困难的，Erik的身体一点一点地被打开，他呼吸时有重重的鼻音。而退出时则容易许多，尽管Erik在挽留着他，但那阻力微不足道。Charles将手指抽了出来，Erik的叹息声中满是寂寞，手指被抽走的时候，身体里似乎有什么东西也被一并带走，心脏仿佛缺了一块。

现在他已经足够松弛。Charles脱下自己的裤子，将已经硬起的阴茎对准位置，准备进入。早在Erik吻住他下唇的时候Charles就已经硬了。

他的阴茎撑开肠壁的褶皱，一寸一寸地没入Erik的身体。Erik的呼吸声变得紧促，他在很努力地容纳下Charles。随后Erik便体验到了被填满的快乐。Charles的大腿根部与他的屁股紧紧地贴在一起，甚至能感觉到他私处的毛发在皮肤上拂过，痒痒的，在泛红的肌肤上引起一阵细微的电流。他的体温向Erik传递过来，大腿内侧是温暖的，埋在Erik屁股里的阴茎则是滚烫的。当Charles开始操他的时候，Erik仍在迷茫地想，人的体温为何可以两处不一样。

他的阴茎在Erik的甬道中抽插，不可言说的喜悦在Erik的心底升起，他不由得扭动着屁股去迎合Charles的撞击。那根炽热的肉柱捣撞着他的肉穴，每每动作都能让Erik呻吟不止。他不得不把头更用力地埋进枕头里，感到自己快到窒息。好舒服，好大。他想要叫出来，把身体里的快感转化成声音，向全世界表达。可是他不能。David好不容易才哄睡着，不能把他吵醒，以至前功尽弃。

所以他只能忍住，拼命地忍。他的身体疯狂地抖动，仿佛要将这张小床摇散，呜咽声被闷在枕头里，压抑成一种奇怪的声响。Erik觉得自己就快要死了，被操得欲仙欲死，Charles看起来温文尔雅，却总能牢牢把他掌控在手心。比如现在，他想要Erik更快射出来，于是他的右手从Erik的胯下伸过去，握住了Erik的阴茎。他一边又快又准地刺向Erik体内的敏感点，一点套弄着Erik肿的发涨的阴茎。在双重的刺激下Erik没坚持多久就射了出来。他大口喘着气，连忙把准备已久的卫生纸盖在阴茎上，让精液全部落在纸上。他们没有换洗的床单。

在Erik痉挛着射精的时候Charles并没有急着拔出。当Erik射完、全身又软下来的时候，他又顶弄着Erik。射完后的肛门比任何时候都紧，Charles享受着这短暂的几分钟，然后在他自己快要射出来之前，赶紧退了出来。他射在Erik光洁的后背上，借着月光，眯起眼睛愉快地欣赏着自己的大作。

一分钟之后他帮Erik清理干净。两个人又躺回了原来的姿势。

“晚安，我真的该睡了。”Charles嘟囔道。

“晚安Charles。”Erik说。

他感觉到Charles在揉自己的腰。

于是他后悔了。一想到Charles明天要哈欠连天地起早赶去城郊的工地，还得忍受着腰酸背痛去扛木材，Erik就后悔不已。这种事以后还是少做吧，Erik想，他们没有这个精力。

Charles很快就睡着了。Erik听着他的呼吸声，渐渐眼皮发沉。

“爱你，Charles。”他喃喃，然后坠入一个不愁吃穿的美梦中。

END


End file.
